companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
T-70 Light Tank
|speed = 7 m/s |health = |armor = |firing range = |weapon = 45mm gun |num_abilities = 4 |abilities = Crew Repair * Costs * Requires damaged vehicle * Duration: 15 seconds * Cooldown: 45 seconds * Repairs damage to vehicle, although weapons are disabled Secure Mode * Requires veterancy 1 * Toggle ability * Allows T-70 to capture territory, although weapons are disabled Recon Mode * Toggle ability * Increases sight range of T-70, although main gun is disabled Prioritize Vehicles * Toggle ability * Orders T-70 to hold fire against infantry and structures unless given an explicit command }} Overview The T-70 is a light tank available to the Soviet Union in Company of Heroes 2. It acts as an infantry support tank with its weapons, speed, immunity to small arms and recon ability. Weapons The T-70 has a turret with a 45mm gun and a coaxial machinegun, allowing it to damage infantry and light vehicles. The cannon is not very useful against anything bigger than a halftrack, however, due to its tendency to bounce on even the medium armor of a Panzer IV or a StuG. Compared to the Panzer II "Luchs" and the M5A1 Stuart, the T-70 is generally in between them in terms combat performance, gun penetration and rate of fire, and cost and is considered to be the second-best light tank in the game. The T-70 can easily defeat the Panzer II "Luchs" in a one to one fight. Abilities Crew Repair * Costs * Duration: 15 seconds * Cooldown: 45 seconds * Disables weapons while active * Requires damaged vehicle The Crew Repair ability orders the crew of the T-70 to stop firing weapons and repair damage to their tank. This gives it staying power in the field independently of engineering units. It is advised to use this ability outside of combat, as it disables use of weapons while active. Only available in campaign. Recon Mode * Costs nothing * Toggled ability * Disables main gun while active The Recon Mode ability orders the tank commander to open the hatch, increasing the sight range of the tank, while disabling its ability to fire the main gun. This can allow it to detect enemy units or emplacements without itself being detected, or sight for indirect fire units or units with long range. However, it is important to remember to return to combat mode upon engagement. In multiplayer, the T-70 light tank can capture territory points in this mode if at Veterancy rank 1. Secure Mode * Costs nothing * Toggled ability * Disables weapons while active * Requires veterancy 1 The Secure Mode ability allows the crew to capture strategic points, while disabling its weapons. This allows the tank to act as a harassment unit by capturing points independently of infantry. In multiplayer, secure mode in merged in recon mode so veterancy 1 T-70 light tanks automatically capture territory points while in recon mode. In multiplayer, this ability is merged with recon mode. Prioritize Vehicles * Costs nothing * Toggled ability The Prioritize Vehicles ability orders the tank to hold fire against infantry and structures unless given an explicit command. The tank will attack vehicles as normal. Veterancy As a Soviet unit, the T-70 Light Tank can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation The T-70 Light Tank receives experience points for killing enemy units. Once it has accumulated a sufficient number of experience points, it will automatically advance to the next level of veterancy. Bonuses Tactics The T-70 can be used as an early counter to all sorts of German light vehicles, because its gun can pierce what a rifle can't, and its armor is immune to machineguns and resistant to autocannons. The Sdkfz 222 scout car and the Luchs will come earlier than it, but if their drivers have any sense of self-preservation, they will flee even before the T-70 arrives because it even has the speed to chase them down. Grenadiers can destroy it with repeated Panzerfaust hits, however, and even one will cripple its engine. Panzerschrecks will kill it in 2-3 hits, and a Panzer IV or a Stug will not even feel threatened by the T-70's puny gun. Thus, once the bigger tanks start coming out, the T-70 is relegated to flanking support and scouting with its recon ability. Quotes Gallery